¿Kanda y Lavi?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Empezó como una idea, y luego vino otra, y ésta llegó a otra más, y luego esa "idea" tendió a ser más posible que imposible. / esta historia viene estando con el reto "malos entendidos" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo aquí, de nuevo con una historia muy rara y demasiado cómica. La historia esta en un reto del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas" el reto se llama "malos entendidos".

Si están interesados, pasen, lean, comenten, pongan retos o lo que sea, yo les invitó a ver el foro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

La chica estiro la mano para intentar sujetar aquella cosa que apenas pudo ver, no sabía lo que era, bueno, era obvio que era un libro ya que vio la forma de esa cosa, además…estaba en la biblioteca y era obvio, pero no sabía de qué era el libro, y por ello vino la curiosidad de saber por qué había un dibujo de un conejo y de un gato en la portada. Una vez que agarró el libro y que lo pudo sacar de detrás del estante. Primero estuvo feliz por conseguir su objetivo, luego estuvo consternada, para que más tarde este confundida. En un principio pudo pensar que era un libro sobre animales, pero una vez que leyó el título, el cuento de animales se trasformó a otra cosa muy distinta a lo otro y la chica solo tenía una pregunta en la mente _¿qué tenía que ver los conejos y los gatos con los homosexuales?_

….

-¿Lenalee? –acabo por decir el albino a su amiga.

La chica dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz del chico, para que luego ver a los ojos al albino y sonreírle un poco. En realidad que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos provocados por las palabras anteriormente dichas de sus dos amigos.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que encontró aquel libro sobre los homosexuales, que hasta el momento no podía creer que haya ese tipo de cosas en la biblioteca, también ya pasó más de seis días desde que acabo el libro, en un principio no quiso leerlo, pero después de…que le venciera la curiosidad, lo leyó en su cuarto como la cosa más prohibida del mundo. A Lenalee no le importaba lo diferente que parecían ser, en realidad, la chica estaba más abierta a este tipo de cosas, solo que…bueno ella nunca espero en toda su vida leer una cosa así, sobre todo el enterarse una cosa que no se había percatado antes.

-A-Allen-kun, ¿Escuche bien, acaso Kanda le dijo a Lavi "conejo"?

-Mn…sí, siempre le dice eso, creo que es un insulto, pero la verdad es que no lo entiendo bien.

Lenalee los vio a su par de amigos. Vio como Kanda solo gruñía al ver que el pelirrojo se sentaba en su silla y como a la vez lo insultaba con ese apodo, vio como el pelirrojo solo reía y no le hacía caso. Mientras que ella solo podía verlos sin poder creerse que…le haya dicho eso.

Lenalee leyó que el símbolo homosexual era un conejo y un gato, lo que significa que…tal vez…

-Allen quiero hablar contigo –le dijo de repente al chico que haya tenía metido en su boca una gran cantidad de comida.

-¿Pasa algo Lenalee? –dijo el chico con la boca llena.

* * *

bueno sobre esta historia, en realidad que una vez que lo imagine y le idealice en mi mente, la verdad es que me encanto, la trama es completamente graciosa y de verdad que el resumen ya lo dice todo por su cuenta.

Ahora bueno, esta historia será...un poco larga, no tanto, pero si lo será, es muy graciosa y espero ver que ha ustedes, también espero ver algunos reviews.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en el próximo capitulo.

Hasta la otra


	2. Convencimiento

Capítulo 1

* * *

Convencimiento.

* * *

– ¿Lo crees?

– Estoy segura.

El albino analizó por un breve rato lo que su amiga le había dicho, pensó como era la relación de ambos, como eran ambos y luego de una imagen mental que llegó a traumatizarlo, negó con la cabeza, estando un poco más pálida de lo normal.

– No lo creo, digo, Lavi es obvio que es…-pensó por un rato la palabra adecuada y al no encontrar ninguna, prosiguió:- le gustan las mujeres, recuerdo cuando fuimos al castillo de Krory, en donde nos encontramos con Eliade, casi se mata porque ella era una linda chica, bueno es lo que dijo él.

La chica se quedó callada, mientras que hacía una mueca molesta. En ese momento el albino había pensado que tal vez Lenalee nunca había visto a Lavi coqueteando a alguna chica, ahora que lo pensaba, Lavi coqueteaba con Lenalee, entonces era imposible que no lo haya visto, por lo cual volvió a preguntarse por qué Lenalee decía que Kanda y Lavi tenía algo más que amistad. La cosa esa del conejo es el símbolo gay, también le impresiono, pero bueno, no podía creer, digo, no quería pensar en que ambos tengan algo, puesto que se le hacía traumático, muy, pero muy traumático.

– Puede ser, pero Allen-kun, Lavi es listo, puede ser que haya hecho eso para despistarnos.

– ¿Despistarnos?, pero Lenalee, si Lavi también se quedó embobado con Anita, además que más de una vez te coqueteo ¿Verdad?

– Ya, está bien, -resopló- aunque puede que él en ese entonces estuviera en el armario.

Allen reflexionó un poco sobre el tema dado y vio la sonrisa confiada que le daba su amiga. ¿Lavi estar en el armario?, lo creía imposible, porque este siempre le decía cosas como "tú no lo entenderías Allen-chan, el amor es algo que tú no entiendes", y en verdad que no entendía, en ese momento estuvo perdido con todo esto del armario y… las cosas que decía Lenalee, ahora que lo reflexionaba bien, eso de que decía Lavi sobre no entender el amor era algo que hasta en este misma conversación dada con su amiga, podía ponerse a prueba, ya que al no entender, tampoco entendía esto y la verdad es que no lo entendía. Pensándolo bien, las reacciones del pelirrojo hacia una chica que veía y decía que era bonita, siempre eran demasiado exageradas que podrían fácilmente ser confundidas como reacciones falsas.

– No lo sé… Lenalee…

– Está bien –ella suspiro y puso sus manos en las caderas- ¿Qué tal si lo analizas un poco?, ya verás que tengo razón Allen-kun.

Él asintió.

…

Lavi sonreía con su felicidad de siempre y Kanda gruñía con lo insoportable que era siempre, todo esto era normal, Lavi siempre molestaba a Kanda y éste le gritaba diciéndole que le dejara de decir por su nombre odiado… espera, ¿Dónde estaba la espada de Kanda en esta ecuación? Ahora que lo notaba, el pelirrojo le había molestado y Kanda no había hecho nada más que gritarle, no puso a mugen en el cuello de Lavi –como siempre lo hacía– ni siquiera lo agarró del cuello para intentar ahogarlo.

Intentó no atragantarse con la comida y solo les vio. Esto era verdad, lo que veía sus ojos en este momento, era cierto, tal vez si Lenalee tenía razón con lo que decía, tal vez si eran algo… oh Dios mío.

– Allen-chan, ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara?

Los ojos plateados vieron a la figura del pelirrojo con algo así como susto –horror– y al divisar la sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que Lavi se había alejado de la mesa de Kanda y se había dirigido a su mesa, y que debería intentar quitar toda idea que tenía en la cabeza e intentar hacer como si nada estaba pasando en su cabeza. Rasco su nuca con la mano derecha e intentó sonreír para que parezca normal.

– No pasa nada, Lavi, no estaba pensando en nada, de verdad.

Lavi no debía de sospechar de nada, puesto que aún no estaba seguro de lo que decía Lenalee aunque la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea de Lavi estuviera con tal gruñón que es Bakanda, entonces él rió de la forma que le parecía mejor –pero esa risa sonó muy falsa– no entendía porque Lavi le vio confundido.

– Oye de verdad, Allen, me asustas, ¿Qué te pasa?

– N-nada.

El pelirrojo le vio con su único ojo, aquel que le exigía una respuesta de verdad, pero Allen solo pudo verle por un rato, sintiéndose como los nervios se acumulaban en su ser y pensaba que el pelirrojo le iba a quitar toda la información que él no quería dar, ya que Lavi siempre hacía eso. Pero entonces Kanda se movió y no, el japonés estaba en otro mesa no tan lejos de dónde se encontraba Allen y cuando el azabache se retiró de la cafetería, Lavi extrañamente volteo a ver a Kanda y luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a él.

– Que no te salvas Allen-chan, más tarde me lo tienes que decir la verdad.

Fue extraño, la verdad es que tuvo que examinar un buen rato la situación para darse cuenta que Lavi se había ido y que lo había dejado a él sin querer buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que le dio. Esto fue lo más raro que vio en su vida, –bueno tal vez exagera– Lavi, el que no descansaba hasta saciar su curiosidad, el que no te dejaba en paz hasta que obtuviera lo que quería, ese mismo se fue, sin más, solo porque Kanda se había ido del lugar. Trago saliva mientras que sabía que se volvía pálido.

…

– ¿Y…?

– B-bueno, la verdad es que… em

Allen, aunque vio todo aquello, quería negarse aún que había algo, puesto que la verdad es que no quería –se negaba- a creer que Lavi estaba con alguien tan gruñón y malhumorado, además que aún tenía dudas.

– Yo conozco a Kanda, Allen, pues mira, yo sé cómo reacciona él, la verdad es que ahora he notado que ha soportado a Lavi y él lo anda molestando a cada rato. Si bien lo insulta y todo eso, su trato con Lavi es mejor de lo normal.

– Pero si fuera así, Bakanda te trata a ti… bueno tú sabes…

– Pero eso es porque yo pase años con él, nos queremos como hermanos, Allen, no pienses en otras cosas.

– Lo siento Lenalee, pero em… ¿Cuánto tiempo Lavi está en la Orden?

– Como unos tres años, pero Kanda ya le empezó a hablar bien al segundo año.

Allen vio a su amiga, parecía que estaba muy segura de lo que decía y bueno, puede que sí, tal vez la joven Lee si tenía razón sobre este tema –puesto que no había casi nada en contra, solo su mente claro– entonces se lo planteo, Kanda estando con Lavi como pareja, lo único que pudo pensar fue un _"pobre Lavi" _seguido de un escalofrió que recorrió por su espalda_. _

– Bien, está bien, como lo ordena el gran Yu, le voy a dejar de hablar.

Los ojos violetas y plateados vieron a la figura que hablaba fuerte y con un tono de burla, se encontraron con Lavi dirigiéndose a Kanda.

– Bien es lo que quería –Kanda se encogió de hombros y parecía tranquilo–.

– Excelente entonces, ahora le dejó en paz, Lord Ermitaño.

Y aquella vez, la voz de Lavi no se mostraba nada más que molesta.

Ahí al fin se vio que Kanda frunció el ceño y antes que se parece para ir a golpear a Lavi –o al menos decir algo–, el pelirrojo se fue de la sala de entrenamientos y se dirigió hacía quién sabe dónde, para que poco después de la ida de Lavi, el japonés –enojado, muy, pero muy enojado– se haya ido en la dirección contraria a donde se fue el parchado, balbuceando algo así de un idiota y que no le importaba que si le hablaba o no.

Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos, pensando en lo que había visto, bueno, ya con la idea bien puesta de que Lavi y Kanda estaban saliendo, ahora, lo que acaban de ver era considerado, tanto como Allen como Lenalee, una pelea en donde habían terminado, ya que Lavi ya no quería hablar con Kanda. El albino pudo notar en los ojos de Lenalee un poco de preocupación y otro poco de enojo, él creía saber qué es lo que pensaba su amiga y solo respirar profundo, y preguntar algo que tal si sepa la respuesta.

– ¿Qué estás pensando hacer Lenalee?

Ella le vio por un momento, mientras que le sonrió un poco, sí, Allen lo sabía, sabía el siguiente paso de este cosa que lo traumatizaba.

– Debemos hacer algo, debemos hacerlos reconciliarlos.

* * *

Este el fin de este primer capítulo, ahora ya sabrán lo que se va a tratar toda la trama, ahora les quiero decir que esta historia es solo de comedia, la verdad es esa, no hay más que eso. Bueno desde partir de ahora… se va tratar de que Lenalee quiere hacer que Kanda y Lavi se reconcilien, mientras que Allen piensa que así está mucho mejor; va a ver muchas personas involucradas para intentar hacer que vuelvas a ser una "pareja", aunque la verdad es que no lo son. La cuestión des próximo capítulo es… ¿Qué hará Lenalee para intentar hacerlo?, y… ¿A quiénes involucraran?

Bueno… espero leer sus reviews.

Y a mí me leen en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.


End file.
